


Chaotic Kingdom

by The_Twister



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: Ryan has to be overthrown and Jeremy does just that but what happens when he is in reign?





	

It had been chaos everywhere.  
  
Blood and destruction was what dominated the playing field. An unexpected victor stood among them though and his torn clothes were of indication.   
  
"I've beaten you! Stand down!" He yelled as he held the diamond sword to the figure on the ground.   
  
He chuckled with a darkness that was only meant for one. "I will admit defeat to you, Jeremy. But you won't be able to hold me down. I'm the Evil Overlord! The Mad King! Do you really think a peasant like you could defeat me unless I WANTED you to!?" Ryan smirked.   
  
Jeremy glared at him and he pressed the tip of his bloodied sword to Ryan's throat. "I don't care about that. I just want your reign to end! I'll be the savior of this realm. The savior from your evil." Jeremy stated.   
  
A slow and twisted grin found its way onto Ryan's lips. "I highly doubt that. How do you even know this realm WANTS to be saved? You have killed so many that you're probably seen as my apprentice now. Only so many can kill through a crowd so large, Jeremy. I was one of them." Ryan moved the sword away with the back of his hand. "All you have to do is spare me and I'll give you the life that you've always wanted." Ryan went to stand but Jeremy kicked him back down.   
  
"No!" Jeremy yelled. "I'm not going to be under the rule of such a ravenous king! You've destroyed my village and you'll pay for that!" Jeremy roared and Ryan chuckled.   
  
"You're doing all of this because of REVENGE? Ha! I knew this wasn't for the people of the kingdom. It's a personal vendetta." Ryan laughed and he shook his head. "You're a fool." His voice was low now. "Revenge can't kill someone like me!" Ryan snapped. "I can never be killed!"   
  
Jeremy scrunched up his face then he forced the sword forward. The tip went through Ryan's neck then Jeremy yelled as he sliced through one half of his neck. "You're not immortal. You're a human being like all of us, Ryan. You can die as easily as any of us." Jeremy raised his hands to motion to the countless loyal soldiers that died for Ryan.   
  
Ryan's eyes had gone wide when he was stabbed and he slowly looked up to Jeremy. A smirk forming on his lips as the light from his eyes slowly dimmed. His body fell to the side and his armor made a sound as it knocked against each other.   
  
"It's over." Jeremy frowned then went to walk off the battlefield. He stepped over Ryan and went in the direction of the fiery castle. It was time for him to be a savior.   
  
Couples months later.   
  
"King Jeremy!" Jeremy looked up to his name and he frowned to see his favorite archer bounding up to him. "We have news of Sir Michael's expeditions!!" He exclaimed in a high pitched voice.   
  
Jeremy winced and he sighed. "No reason to use such a voice, Gavin. Just calm down then give me the news." Jeremy instructed as he heard the other clear his throat.   
  
"Michael says that he has found the traitor to the throne. He plans to bring him back in three days time if you give the okay." Gavin fixed his rustled tunic as Jeremy looked back at him.   
  
"Uh, I thought I already sent that one to him. Did he not get it?" Jeremy asked Gavin with disapproval clearly written all over his face.   
  
"Oh!" Gavin squeaked as he got a different paper out of his bag. "Sorry, that was the former letter he sent to you." Gavin laughed uneasily. "Announcing the return of Sir Michael to the castle, sire!" Gavin announced and Jeremy looked up.   
  
Michael came strolling in with his knights in tow with the traitor. "My king! I present to you the traitor from Haywood's reign. The blacksmith, Jack Pattillo." Michael bowed and his men threw Jack in front of the throne that Jeremy was standing in front of.   
  
"So, why did you think it wise to betray your fellow comrades when Ryan was on this throne?" Jeremy asked and Jack looked up to him with a glare. "Answer me!" Jeremy yelled causing Gavin to squeak.   
  
"It was better to obey Ryan than it was to defy him. All defying got you was banishment. I complied so that I could survive in his hellish reign. I am not proud of it but I did survive." Jack told him. "And besides how can we not know you won't be different? Ryan said only someone as sadistic as he could bring him down." Jeremy frowned. "How can we not know you're just like him?" Jack sneered.   
  
"You think I would terrorize this realm with my power? How dare you compare me to that scoundrel. Ryan was power hungry and that is not something I desire. I want peace within the realm. Not chaos like your former king got." Jeremy explained then turned his back to them.   
  
"What would you like me to do with him, sire?" Michael asked as he glanced to Jack then back to his king.   
  
"Take him to the dungeons. Maybe spending a little time in there will make him realize that he is wrong." Jeremy commanded and waved him off. "Also thank you Sir Michael. You've done well with this quest." Jeremy added.   
  
"Thank you, my king." Michael bowed once more then instructed his men to grab Jack.   
  
"Gavin." Jeremy said and Gavin jumped. He was slowly edging out of the room away from the king as he spoke to Michael. He was too slow though.   
  
"Yes?" Gavin asked as he was nervous. He was afraid he could be in trouble for his misinformation earlier. "What is it that you need of me?" Gavin made sure to ask.   
  
Jeremy turned towards him then he sat down on the throne. "Come here. Join me on the throne." Jeremy beckoned him to come.   
  
Gavin was caught off guard by the invitation but he nodded several times. "Are you sure I am able to do this, your majesty? Wouldn't people judge you?" Gavin went over and stood in front of Jeremy.   
  
Jeremy shrugged to that. "I don't care what they think of me." He grabbed Gavin's hand and pulled him forward into his lap. "I'd rather just do what I want. Besides you're a royal archer. It's not frowned upon." Jeremy grabbed Gavin's chin.   
  
"But anything you do with me. Isn't that frowned upon?" Gavin scrunched up his forehead and Jeremy chuckled.   
  
"Let's find out." Jeremy whispered and pulled Gavin's face forward to plant a kiss on his lips. Jeremy kept their lips locked for a while until Gavin pulled away for a breath.   
  
"Now was that so bad?" Jeremy asked and Gavin shook his head. "It never is, huh?" Gavin couldn't help but smile to Jeremy's words. "That's what I thought." Jeremy then kissed Gavin's cheek.   
  
"Your majesty, what if someone comes in?" Gavin's voice wavered as Jeremy kissed his neck.   
  
"Hopefully you will be decent." Jeremy chuckled against Gavin's skin. "Though I can't promise that." Jeremy whispered in Gavin's ear which cause Gavin to squirm in his lap.   
  
"M-Maybe this would be a better activity to do in your bed chambers." Gavin went to get off but Jeremy pulled him back onto his lap.   
  
"I was just teasing you, Gavin. I wouldn't show you off to my subjects like that. I just wanted your company for some time, is all." Jeremy couldn't help but chuckle again.   
  
"Oh, that's fine. I don't mind giving you company." Gavin told him and he faced Jeremy who smiled to him.   
  
"Good because I like having you around." Jeremy told him and Gavin leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Thank you." Jeremy sighed and he leaned his head back.   
  
"Do you really think I am a good ruler?" Jeremy couldn't help but ask and Gavin looked at him.   
  
"Well, you still do have a lot to learn but you're well on your way of becoming an excellent ruler." Gavin stated. "Why do you ask?"   
  
Jeremy groaned and he rubbed his face. "What if Jack was right? What if I am just like Ryan? I mean I killed so many of his men that day. And I just killed him without granting an option of mercy. I could be just like him expect it hasn't hit me as hard yet." Jeremy explained and it was clear he was frustrated.   
  
"I don't think you're like Ryan at all. If he had been in the previous situation then he would have killed Jack. You heard Jack, right? He said that to avoid getting killed he had to play along with Ryan. Or banished I mean." Gavin said and he frowned softly.   
  
"Where did Ryan even banish people to?" Jeremy asked and he looked at Gavin. "What's so bad about the place?"   
  
"He banished them to The End. Geoff was the first to be banished and since then no one really was from Ryan's royal court. Peasants were constantly and castle workers were also. But Ryan had gotten so mad at Geoff one day then poof." Gavin swallowed then just shrugged. "We haven't heard from Geoff since then." He told him.   
  
"Is there any way to get Geoff back?" Jeremy asked and Gavin shook his head.   
  
"No, the dragon in that realm probably already fried him to a crisp. Besides, he is not really needed around your castle." Gavin stated.   
  
"Well, I feel bad that so many people had ended up dead in Ryan's reign. I remember when he had been fond of public executions for a time. That was horrifying to watch when I happened into town." Jeremy shook the memories away.   
  
"There were also public sword matches. Fight for your life was what Ryan would say. I happened into one of those once. Horrid time but I made it through since I got a bow." Gavin smiled. "Still have a pretty gnarly scar though." Gavin shook his head. "Glad he got sick of those." He told Jeremy.   
  
Jeremy looked at him and nodded. "I could never be as horrible as Ryan." Jeremy smiled softly. "Thank you for the reassurance Gavin." Jeremy said to him and pulled him in for a kiss. "Thanks for this talk." He said.   
  
Gavin smiled to him warmly and he went to get up. "You're welcome your majesty." Gavin said. He turned and left the grand hall and Jeremy sighed.   
  
He didn't know what to do. If he was beginning to get like Ryan then what could he do? He was already slowly rebuilding the village and getting more traders to come through. It wasn't enough though and he knew. Jeremy stood and went to walk out as he bumped into Michael.   
  
"Oh, sorry sire. I came here to talk to you about something." Michael's voice was soft and Jeremy shook his head.   
  
"I'm sorry but I'm currently busy. Can you tell me what dungeon you put Jack in? I must speak with him." Jeremy stated.   
  
"It's the one next to the Rose Knight." Jeremy nodded and went to walk away but paused.   
  
"The Rose Knight?" He questioned Michael.   
  
"Yeah, his name is Ray. He was basically Ryan's right hand man and you had him chained up in the dungeon. We tried for a while to get information out of him but he didn't talk. And it wasn't until recently he started talking again. Something about how Ryan is immortal and can't die." Michael explained.   
  
Jeremy stared at him and he pursed his lips. "When did Ray start speaking?" He asked Michael.   
  
"Uh, a couple of days ago." Michael said.   
  
Jeremy nodded then walked away.   
  
Ryan couldn't possibly be alive, could he? He remembered the tip of his sword going through the man. His blood spilling out from the wound. He shook his head of the memory and frowned. He slammed open the dungeon's door then went down the dark and dank hallway with a torch.   
  
"Ray!" He shouted as he got to his cell door.   
  
"Oh look, it's the murderer. Have you come to hang me yet, scoundrel?" Ray growled as it was clear he was dehydrated.   
  
"No, I'm not going to kill you." Jeremy sighed.   
  
"You already are. I only get one meal a day, you heathen." Ray sneered.   
  
"If you choose not to eat it then it's not my fault." Jeremy explained. "You're killing yourself, Ray." Jeremy stated.   
  
Ray yelled out as he hit the door of the cell and Jeremy took a step back. "What did you come here for?!" Ray screamed though his voice went.   
  
"I came here to ask you about Ryan. What have you been saying about him?" Jeremy asked with a growl.   
  
Ray chuckled lowly then it went to crazy. "Why should I tell you?! Not like you fucking care!" Ray laughed more as he soon stepped away from the door.   
  
Jeremy frowned more and he looked up then gasped as he took a step back. He had thought he saw Ryan's bloodied face with a huge twisted grin on it but he must have been mistaken.   
  
"What? Happened to see a ghost?" Ray was now in the window of the door and Jeremy pursed his lips. The smirk he had on his face was twisted and he shook it out of his mind.   
  
Ray had managed to go insane in the dungeons and he hadn't meant for that to happen.   
  
"No, I just want you to tell me what you've been saying." Jeremy demanded and Ray scoffed and disappeared from the window again.   
  
"I can tell you." Another voice spoke up from the hall and Jeremy turned.   
  
Jeremy frowned and he went to walk down further. He went to door that had the voice. "What did he say, Jack?" Jeremy asked as he put his torch by the door.   
  
"He's been repeating it in his sleep and when Michael comes down here." Jack explained. "He is coming back. He will take back what is his." Jack repeated to him. "Ryan, the mad King is back and he will have your head."   
  
Jeremy frowned and he turned to leave. He shook his head again and turned to look at Ray's cell door. He saw Ray smiling to him then the other disappeared back into the shadows.   
  
Jeremy shivered and he went to leave the dungeons quickly. 

* * *

Gavin had been loitering in the kitchen for a while as the servants went to their quarters for the night. Stuffing his face with some bread as Jeremy wandered in.

“Still eating this late? You’ll get fat if you do that.” Jeremy informed the other and Gavin looked at him. “Also... I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to make you so uncomfortable. I know our relationship is strictly bedroom.” Jeremy sighed and went over to Gavin to take his hand in his. “I want you to know that just because Ryan forced you to do so many things before doesn’t mean I will. I promise.” Jeremy reassured Gavin who nodded to him.

“Thank you for being patient, Jeremy.” Gavin said softly and leaned in to kiss Jeremy’s cheek. “I’m glad I convinced you to overthrow him though. I know it was hard.” Gavin said softly as he smiled some. “It was worth it so we could be together.” Gavin told him and pulled Jeremy into a tender kiss.

Jeremy kissed him back and smiled into it. He then pulled away and kissed Gavin’s cheek. “Don’t stay up too late, okay?” Jeremy said and Gavin nodded as he flushed to his cheek being kissed again. “I’ll be waiting for you to come sleep.” Jeremy warned and went to leave.

Gavin turned away from the door as he hadn’t noticed the knight who popped in with a smirk. He had also happened to just hear everything that they said. He walked over and went to wrap an arm around his shoulders. Humming to how uncomfortable the other was now.

“Hey there, hear you’re another cock-slut to another king.” Michael purred and smirked to Gavin’s terrified look. “You know the deal, archer. If you’re with the king then you’re with me too.” Michael snapped and he went to pull Gavin close.

“N-No! I won’t do that anymore! I love Jeremy!” Gavin pushed Michael away.

Michael stumbled back a bit surprised. He didn’t know that Gavin had bulked up a bit then he growled as he went to close in again. He was getting what he wanted no matter what. He reached out and pinned Gavin against the counter. And his hand went to roam Gavin’s torso until he felt the raised scar tissue. He pressed down and Gavin gasped to the sudden pain sparking through his chest.

“S-Stop it, Michael.” Gavin gasped again as Michael pressed down harder and he squeezed his eyes shut  
  
Michael rolled his eyes as he didn’t care if he hurt the other. "So, you do so many other things with the king. Why can't I have you, archer? You were so willing to before. Why does Jeremy have to be different?" Michael growled and he grabbed Gavin's wrist. Then he swiftly pinned it behind his back.   
  
Gavin gasped. "Let me go!" Gavin demanded in a weak voice. The pressing onto his scar left Gavin panting and Michael leaned in to kiss Gavin's neck.   
  
"No, how about you make me?" Michael purred. He bit down on his neck and sucked on it. Causing a red mark to form on his skin and to make another pained gasp erupt from Gavin.   
  
"S-Stop!" Gavin cried as he tried to get away. Tried to kick the other away but it seemed impossible. He didn’t know Michael had even been listening in on them talk. “P-Please don’t do this.” Gavin begged and tried to pull away again but Michael twisted his arm more.   
  
"I'll break your arm if you don't cooperate." Michael sneered and he licked over the mark he had made. "Besides.... You'll love it again after a while. You always do." He winked to Gavin. His hand slid lower after he applied pressure to the other’s chest and then went into the other's pants. He gripped Gavin's cock and began to stroke it then his lips went back to kissing his neck.   
  
"M-Michael stop." Gavin begged him as he went to get Michael away with his hips but Michael took it the wrong way. Of course Gavin could now see how it was a bad idea to do it in the first place.   
  
"See, you're enjoying it now." Michael laughed and he moved his hips up against Gavin's ass.   
  
Gavin went wide eyed as he felt Michael's erection. "N-No please stop." Gavin begged and Michael laughed more. He slid his thumb into the slit of Gavin’s cock and flicked his wrist like he knew the other liked. Earning a low moan from the archer.   
  
Michael grabbed Gavin's chin and made him look at him. He saw the flush on his cheeks and how tears were gathered at the corners of his eyes. "You look so delicious though. How can I stop? Besides it’s unfair that only Jeremy is allowed to touch something so... Important." Michael's voice got soft and he kissed Gavin hard on the lips. His hand slid up out of Gavin's pants and slipped up into his tunic.

His fingers tracing up Gavin’s stomach as he went up and rubbed the scar which caused a low moan to escape from the other. Michael chuckled then began to twist the other’s nipples between his fingers. Licking the shell of Gavin’s ear.

Gavin felt the shudder run up his back and he stiffened when Michael began to move them again. He tried to protest but he felt the pressure on his scar once more and he groaned to the pain. Then was surprised when he was kissed harshly on the lips. His bottom lip being nipped and sucked on.  
  
"M-Michael!" Gavin gasped into the kiss and felt the air leave his lungs. He felt the hard surface against his back as he swallowed once Michael pulled away panting.

Michael stared at Gavin for a bit then leaned in to bite down causing Gavin to release a guttural moan.  
  
"Damn Gavin... I need you." Michael groaned against his neck and he did more nips to the others neck. Gavin gasped as he felt Michael's hand run over his nipples again. They had became hard because of all the touching and Michael purred against his neck. “So hard... Both your nipples and your cock. Glad you still thirst for me like I do for you.” Michael hummed and he smiled.   
  
Michael slid his hand back down into Gavin's pants and wrapped his hand around Gavin's dick to begin to stroke him again. His hand twisting at the top slightly to make Gavin choke on a moan.   
  
"Y-You don't need me and I never thirst for you! Stop!" Gavin demanded but he spasmed out and came in Michael’s hand with a low pitiful moan.   
  
"It seems you haven't had sex in a while. Wonder why." Michael teased as he lifted his hand up. "Lick it off." He growled.   
  
Gavin whimpered but he complied. He hated the taste of his own cum though and he'd often gag. He licked the fluid off Michael's fingers but coughed after to make his face go red. He hated this so much.   
  
"Your gag reflex is horrible, Gav." Michael stated. He grabbed Gavin's chin. "Sometimes I wish you didn't have it so you could give me an amazing blow job." Michael said as he kissed Gavin on the lips again. "But I know that'll never happen." He chuckled against Gavin's lips.   
  
"Leave me alone. You got what you wanted." Gavin pushed him away as the tears finally fell but Michael pushed him back up against the wall. Gavin gasped and he looked at Michael confused.   
  
"No, I didn't. I want you." Michael hissed and he let a hand rest on Gavin's chest before he pressed down. Gavin hissed at the pleasurable pain and silently said sorry to Jeremy. "I need you." Michael mumbled. He grabbed the others shirt and pulled him close for a deep kiss. His hand sliding down to slide off Gavin's pants. This thumb pressed lightly into Gavin's cock tip and he loved the moan that was produced.   
  
"M-Michael stop." Gavin tried to push him away but he felt himself buck into Michael's hand. Why was he feeling this? He just wanted Jeremy only. Why did his body have to respond like this to Michael?   
  
It was true that he hadn't had sex in a while. It was only because he and Jeremy were waiting for the right moment. He still had night terrors because of Ryan. Gavin moaned more as he felt Michael rub his thumb into the tip of his cock.   
  
"No, I'm not going to stop. I know you like this." Michael growled. He grabbed Gavin's hips as he knelt down and turned the other around. He kissed his ass cheek before he got some lube out of his pocket. "Now just relax." Michael told him.   
  
He drizzled some over Gavin's hole and he spread some on his own fingers.   
  
"M-Michael..." Gavin gasped once he felt a finger slide inside of him. "A-Ah!" He bit his lip as he leaned against the wall in front of him. He was panting heavily and he couldn’t help but glance to the hallway. Hoping that Jeremy wouldn’t decide to come back.   
  
"See, you do enjoy it Gav." Michael winked as he stood up with his finger still inside of Gavin. "Let's give you more pleasure..." He purred and slid another finger in and he curled them.   
  
"T-That kind of h-hurts." Gavin groaned as he felt Michael begin to stretch him out.   
  
"I know baby. You'll be feeling the pleasure in no time." Michael said as he continued to fuck his ass with his fingers. "How about you do something else in the meantime." Michael said.   
  
"L-Like what?" Gavin asked. He looked behind him to Michael. His cheeks were stained red and his eyes had begun to water to have more tears fall.   
  
"Shit..." Michael felt his cock twitch at the sight. He pulled him up and his fingers slid in deeper which caused a nice moan from Gavin. He smirked and turned Gavin's face towards his own to kiss him deeply on the lips.   
  
His tongue parting Gavin's lips so he could explore as much of Gavin as he could.   
  
Gavin put his hand on Michael's chest. His hand clenching as he had his eyes squeezed shut. The kiss was wet and eager which caused Gavin to kiss back though he wanted Michael to stop. He wanted everything to stop. He just wanted Jeremy.   
  
They pulled apart for air and Michael smiled to him. He exposed Gavin's neck and began to kiss at it. Nibbling the previous marks and making them darker.   
  
"I'll make you feel so good." Michael breathed against his neck as he laughed softly. "So good." He said as his voice got quieter.   
  
He got some lube on his hand and spread it over his cock after he slid his fingers out of Gavin. "M-Michael..." Gavin gasped as he felt Michael's tip push up against his hole. "W-Wait pl-" Gavin was cut off though as Michael thrust into him. Gavin gasped and he leaned against the wall for support. "S-shit..." Gavin breathed out. He tried to calm down. He tried to even his breathing but he began to cry. More like sob but it didn’t faze Michael.   
  
Michael didn't move for a bit and he bent down to kiss the back of Gavin's neck. "I'll make you feel so good baby..." He purred as he ignored the other’s sobs.   
  
Gavin groaned as he felt Michael begin to move. His mind was slipping and the harsh thrusts began to remind him of Ryan. His moans began then kept coming as Michael pounded into him from behind. Hands slid up his shirt and fingers pinched his nipples and the scar being brushed from time to time caused more pleasure than he liked. The knot in his stomach getting tighter as he was kept from orgasm.   
  
"Fuck yes..." Michael groaned as he had his hands on Gavin's hips now. Pounding into Gavin so hard that the other was a drooling mess in front of him.   
  
"M-Michael..." Gavin moaned out and it caused Michael's thrusts to get faster.   
  
"Fuck... I love you Gav." Michael groaned and he heard Gavin moan out and Gavin squeezed his cock. "Shit, you're coming... You look so hot..." Michael panted as he did a couple more thrusts before he came in Gavin.   
  
Gavin made a soft noise to the heat inside of him now and he leaned more against the wall. His eyes almost all the way shut down and his breathing was heavy. His face was streaked with dirt because of all the tears. He didn't know how long they had sex but his body was tired and he just wanted to sleep. "Michael..." He said again and the knight pulled out which let the cum leak out of Gavin and down his inner thighs.   
  
"Come to my chambers. I'll let you get cleaned up and you can sleep there." Michael stated and he went to help Gavin. He kissed him softly on the lips though. "I love you Gavin." He said.   
  
Gavin looked at him and he wanted to protest. He had to tell the other to take him to Jeremy since he promised the king he’d be there soon to sleep. But his eyes were closing since he was so tired. He said nothing back though and the last thing he remembers before he passed out was Michael putting him into the bed after he had been cleaned up.

* * *

Gavin groaned as he woke up the next morning to the door being slammed open. He slowly pushed himself up and looked back to see Jeremy standing in the doorway with a frown.

“I’m so sorry.” Jeremy told Gavin and rushed over to him to pull him into his arms.

Gavin made a confused sound but leaned into Jeremy. “How?” He mumbled his question and Jeremy sighed.

“One of the kitchen staff told me. I waited for Michael to leave before I came to you though. I should have stayed with you last night.” Jeremy sighed as he was kicking himself right now.

“I’m just glad you still love me...” Gavin whispered and Jeremy gently lifted his face to make the other look at him.

“I’ll always love you, Gav.” Jeremy smiled warmly.

Gavin smiled back to him and leaned into him as Jeremy held him close. All he wanted to do was now sleep in the arms of the other. He was so glad Jeremy found him. He sighed softly and kept smiling as he loved Jeremy.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks and Jeremy noticed some zombie looking kitchen staff. He’d pull them aside and ask them what’s wrong then they’d all say the same thing. He frowned and let them go back to their chambers as he would briskly walk to where Gavin was.

“I don’t know what to do.” Jeremy said as Gavin was sitting on his bed in his archer garb. “The servants are acting oddly and Ray has become silent once more. I don’t know what’s going on.” Jeremy confessed to Gavin who frowned and fixed his scarf. His love bites from Michael still hadn’t disappeared all the way.

“Have you tried to ask Ray?” Gavin asked and Jeremy nodded with a deep sigh. “I can go with you today to try again.” Gavin said and Jeremy nodded.

Jeremy held his hand out for the other and Gavin took it with a small smile. The walk to the dungeon was short and Gavin wondered if staff had even gone down there recently. He walked after Jeremy who grabbed a torch and he frowned.

Gavin felt an intense gaze and he whimpered. He wanted to leave as it reminded him of someone he'd rather forget. “Hey Gav.” Ray’s voice perked up as he came to the little window of his cell. “Holding up well?” Ray smirked and Gavin shuddered.

He knew Ray had gone crazy from Jeremy but he didn't expect him to be this far gone. “Holding up fine.” Gavin informed his former lad and watched Jeremy walk down to the other people down there.

“He knows what you did.” Ray said lowly and Gavin looked at Ray confused. “Ryan knows you were the one who planned everything to overthrow him, Gav. He will come and get you first.” Ray’s voice got even lower to the point that Gavin swore it was just being said in his head.

Gavin took a couple of steps back and screamed when he bumped into the torch stand. Thinking it had been someone else and he began to panic since he couldn’t help.

All Ray did was laugh and then he hit the door to make Gavin jump before he disappeared back into his cell.

Jeremy came running back to Gavin and he frowned. “You alright?” Jeremy asked and Gavin nodded with a swallow. What had just happened? He looked behind himself and saw the wall then he looked to Ray’s prison. “Let’s go. It’s clear he won’t talk.” Jeremy sighed and gently grabbed Gavin’s hand to lead him out of the place.

Gavin blinked to that and glanced back to see Ray smirking then someone else appeared but he looked away. This wasn’t happening. None of this could be real. It’d be impossible for Ryan to be alive because he remembered his lifeless body. He remembered it well.

They rushed out of the dungeon and Gavin went outside to get some fresh air as Jeremy followed. “Are you alright, Gavin?” Jeremy asked with concern and Gavin turned towards him.

“Did you not feel it? Did you not hear what Ray was saying to me?” Gavin asked as he grabbed Jeremy by the shoulders. “Do you want me to tell you?” Gavin asked and Jeremy nodded with a frown. “He told me that Ryan is coming for me first because he knows I was the one who set everything in motion.” Gavin told Jeremy and shuddered as he pulled away. He wrapped his arms around himself then looked down. “I’m sorry...” Gavin mumbled.

“For what? For having feelings for me? No, don’t be sorry. I was overjoyed when you convinced me to overthrow Ryan. You knew I could do it so I did. Your confidence in me gave me the drive to do something that others couldn’t do.” Jeremy told Gavin and embraced him.

Gavin wanted to hug him back but he felt this nagging feeling at the back of his mind. He pushed it aside and hugged Jeremy back as he sighed. “If you say so.” Gavin mumbled and Jeremy rubbed his back.

He wasn’t sure if things would be okay but he looked at the sky hopeful. Noticing once more just how peculiar the weather was being. He then turned his face away to kiss the top of Gavin’s head and he took a deep breath before he spoke.

“I promise everything will be fine.” Jeremy said as he looked out to the horizon. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” He added and held Gavin closer as he saw dark clouds approaching fast. He couldn’t help but glare at them since those type of clouds always meant something bad. “Let’s get inside Gav...” Jeremy mumbled and rushed the other one into the palace. Slamming the doors shut as the darkness seemed to run into the glass.

Gavin whimpered to the sight and he took steps back but was too scared to run. He was too scared of the darkness that was everywhere.

The torches on the wall began to go out at the end of the hall. One by one and Jeremy went to grab Gavin before the last one was snuffed out but was too late. All he grabbed was air.

Jeremy cursed once the torches flared to life and he saw no sign of Gavin. He glanced at the door they had just used and saw Gavin being held by the one person who he thought dead: The Mad King.

He rushed to the doors and tried to open them but they wouldn’t budge and the former king smirked at Jeremy.

Ryan grabbed Gavin’s chin who clearly cried out but Jeremy couldn’t hear anything. It was so quiet and all he heard was the crackle of the torches. He saw Ryan roughly kiss Gavin on the lips and then spotted the scar on Ryan’s neck.

Jeremy had scarred him but hadn’t killed him somehow. He stared at the scene helpless as he tried to open the doors again. He looked at the pair again and saw that Gavin was limp in Ryan’s arms now.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!” Jeremy screamed and pounded on the door. “LET HIM GO YOU FUCKER!” Jeremy yelled as he saw Ryan begin to float up with a passed out Gavin in his arms. Jeremy couldn’t help but stare at the other in wonder. How the fuck had he managed to fly?

The doors opened and Jeremy almost fell on his face but straightened himself out. He then looked up and glared at Ryan. “How?! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU ALIVE?!” Jeremy screamed in his anger as he went to take a step towards Ryan but he switched how he was holding Gavin and Jeremy froze.

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself, Jeremy. I can drop Gavin at any time. And you would see him die before your eyes because you wouldn’t be able to save him.” Ryan’s voice was deep and hoarse now. Different than Jeremy remembered. “It was the fear that kept me alive. All the fear from your subjects, Jeremy.” Ryan chuckled lowly and Jeremy swallowed.

He had tried to assure his subjects that Ryan wouldn't come back but he had known a lot of them were still wary. They were also still scared that Ryan would raise from the dead. It had seemed they were right. He cursed and wanted to say something to prove the other wrong but nothing came to mind.

“I'm here to take back everything that was mine, Jeremy. You can't stop me.” Ryan sneered to the other.

“No! I worked too hard to repair this kingdom! You're not taking it away from me, bastard!” Jeremy yelled and balled his hands up.

“I don't care. I want it back and you'll give it back or else Gavin dies.” Ryan smirked to his own threat. It was the best. “Besides I know you weren't really the one to think up the idea to overthrow me. I know that was all Gavin. He has his own punishments coming.” Ryan snickered as he went to float down a bit to be more leveled with Jeremy.

“You're horrible.” Jeremy growled and Ryan chuckled.

“Oh I know, don't worry.” Ryan smiled then went to glide down more to stand in front of Jeremy and he hummed. “Now go announce to my subjects you are no longer in reign. I have some punishment to attend to.” Ryan purred as he went to walk past Jeremy.

Jeremy tried so hard to keep his hands to himself but he went to stab Ryan with his hidden dagger. All he got was Ryan grabbing the blade by hand and the blood ran down his arm. He didn't even look like he was in pain and Jeremy was horrified.

“Did you really think that would work?” Jeremy noticed the other's voice got darker and he tried to withdraw his blade. It hadn't budged though since Ryan pulled Jeremy towards him instead. “You really want Gavin to die, don't you?” Ryan asked as he laughed. “Fine, let's go to the throne room.” He purred and pulled Jeremy along who cried out by the force.

Ryan was humming to himself as he had slung Gavin over his shoulder. It caused the archer to groan and wake up but he hadn't noticed Jeremy just yet.

“Let me go...” Gavin protested weakly and Ryan laughed.

“No, you are getting your punishment and in front of Jeremy.” Ryan chuckled as Gavin went to shift to look around.

“Jeremy...” Gavin mumbled as he saw the other. He felt like his voice was going and he didn't know why. Maybe it had been the kiss from Ryan or he just didn't want to speak too loud.

“Gav, I’m so sorry.” Jeremy apologized and Gavin shook his head. “I-I couldn’t do shit to protect you but I wanted to. I swear by my life that I want nothing bad to happen to you. I’m so sorry.” Jeremy couldn’t keep his voice from breaking as he was guided by Ryan down the stairs.

“It’s fine.” Gavin mumbled and he cleared his throat. “I know this is my fault.” Gavin’s voice shook as he tried to be okay with facing whatever was going to happen. Except he couldn’t be calm or okay. He began to sob as he gripped the shirt that Ryan was wearing. “P-Please! Let me go! I-I’ll do anything to make it up to you, R-Ryan!” Gavin wailed.

Jeremy looked away from the pitiful sight. He then noticed they had made it to the throne room and Ryan threw Gavin to the ground with a snarl.

“I don’t want sloppy seconds anymore!” Ryan roared as he kicked the downed archer. Gavin cried out as sickening crack was heard and Jeremy looked away again.

Ryan grabbed Jeremy by his collar and forced him to look at Gavin. “You watch me as I beat him to death, Jeremy. WATCH!” Ryan roared and didn’t let Jeremy look away as he kicked Gavin in the side again. This caused a louder yelp from the other and Jeremy wanted to shut his eyes but didn’t so he wouldn’t anger Ryan further.

Ryan knelt down and went to put a hand around Gavin’s throat. Applying the necessary pressure so the other could only choke out words. “Jeremy, get your subjects gathered so they could watch the show.” Ryan demanded. There was a long silence before Ryan chanced a glance back to the other. “DO WHAT I SAY, JEREMY. OR YOU WILL DIE TOO!” Ryan bellowed and Jeremy jumped.

Jeremy rushed over to one of the guards who was shaking and he told them what to do. The guard nodded and left in a hurry as Jeremy went to the next guard and told him what to do. It was easier this way. He walked back over to Ryan who had released his hand from around Gavin’s throat. Jeremy looked down and saw Gavin was passed out which he guessed was from lack of air.

Ryan glanced up to him then smirked. “Hope you’re prepared for what is going to happen.” Ryan informed him and Jeremy heard the crowd of people outside. That had been fast. He turned towards the doors and began to walk out as Ryan trailed after him with Gavin in his arms.

Jeremy swallowed and stepped out to see his subjects gathered with guards posted to keep the crowd contained. “Everyone I have an announcement!” He shouted and the bickering from the crowd died down. Jeremy cleared his throat before he continued. “I’ve come to gather you all on this cloudy day to inform you that I will be stepping down as king.” Murmurs and shouts of displeasure arose from the crowd and Jeremy looked down. He didn’t want to do any of this but knew that he was being forced. He looked back up with the hardest fake smile ever. “I’m handing you over to the best king there ever has been: King Haywood.” Jeremy bowed as his crown clattered to the floor once Ryan entered.

The mad king cackled and took the crown just to place it on his head. Humming at the horrified looks the subjects were giving him and he was content. “I’ve come back to lead you my victims! You can now be at ease that the rightful king to the throne is here to stay!” Ryan yelled out as he rose a hand to address the crowd.

No one spoke as Ryan began to set Gavin down on the ground and he made a show of pulling out his blood stained diamond sword. “Now I’ll show my subjects what happens to people who betray me.” Ryan bellowed which startled Gavin awake.

Jeremy looked up at this moment and went to go towards Gavin as the blade crashed into his upper stomach area.

Insane laughter began to fill the silence as Ryan twisted the blade once it made contact. Gavin had only reacted by going wide eyed. Tears fell down his cheeks because he just now realized what was going to happen to him. He tried to move his hand to reach out to Jeremy but Ryan stomped on his hand and several sickening cracks were heard.

Gavin tried to gasp but instead began to choke on his blood. His shutting at the pain that shot through his chest. Jeremy was held back for so long that Gavin was sure he wasn’t going to feel his strong arms around him again. He knew it. He was slowly dying out in front of everyone and all Jeremy could do was watch,

“I love you Gav.” It was a whisper but it was the one thing that Gavin wanted to hear before he died. Jeremy saying he loved him so he could die peacefully but yet he wasn’t happy because he knew the kingdom had fallen to chaos once again. He turned his head and a painful smile graced his features.

  
Jeremy locked eyes with him and the sad smile slipped into place. Gavin didn’t know if it was the blade tugging at his heart or Jeremy but he knew he was broken. Everything was broken and there was nothing either of them could do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go.


End file.
